


I love you... But... I mean... Nothing changed

by EcholovesRoot



Series: The Princess and the Dragon [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anyway they love each other but is it enough?, Dedication, Depression, F/F, F/M, Self-Denial, True Love, selflessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcholovesRoot/pseuds/EcholovesRoot
Summary: Everyone believed that once you find true love you get your happily ever after.Mal knew what love was, she had two people she loved with all her heart. But she can't live just for them, she has to live for herself first.How can she do that when she doesn't belong anywhere?





	I love you... But... I mean... Nothing changed

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that bothered me with how everything played out in Descendants 2.  
> Mal's happiness is not about just a guy. I mean, that was the entire purpose of the movie: learning who you are and how to be who you are when you lost yourself somewhere you don't belong. Mal made the choice to leave because it was what was best for everyone, but especially for her. Going back on the Isle, she went home (her words not mine).  
> But the ending kind of lost me.
> 
> Anyway, that is a one-shot that is going to be part of a larger fic once I write it down. Part of the series The Princess and the Dragon.
> 
> You don't need to read the part 1 (Apple pies) to understand this even if it's easier if you do. Aml you need to know is that Mal is with Ben, as it happens in the movies, and she is in love with Evie who loves her back. They would do anything for each other and all they want is for the other to be happy.

After the Cotillion, Mal got stuck by journalists again. That was the best drama to ever have happened on Auradon. Like seriously, even the whole trying to steal the wand and Maleficient coming hadn't been that juicy. 

Ben couldn't be there to save her from them this time. He tried his best to make her have a good tile during the party, and she did. Honest to god she did. She even had trouble stopping herself from smiling. Everyone she loved was having a good time and Ben had always seen her for whi she was. Besides, they defeated Uma, which was a really really good bonus because this bitch needed to be slapped.

But Ben was the king and the party couldn't go on forever. Especially when you officially had a hostile ennemy on your territory. He needed to call for a council to know what to do next, and he needed to send his army to search for Uma before she got herself and his kingdom into more trouble.

So after awhile, Evie took it upon herself to save Mal from the journalists even if that took her way more efforts than Ben or the Fairy Godmother.

Once they were back in their dorm, they closed the door and locked it,something they never did before. 

Evie chuckled at the situation. "It's good to be back" she said. "We can have some quiet time now".

"Yeah" simply said Mal. 

"You were amazing tonight" truely gushed Evie. "I have always found you hot and badass but that was another level entirely". She came and took Mal's face in her hands. "I thought they would never let you be and that I could never do that". With a teasing grin, she kissed her.  
Everytimes Evie initiated a kiss it started as soft and gentle. This time followed the same rule it appeared quickly that she wanted more, she wanted fire.

But Mal barely returned her those kisses, which was in itself all kind of wrong.

"M?" Asked Evie not letting her go. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing E." said Mal trying to look away. But with her face trapped by Evie's hands she couldn't do much to avoid the situation.

Evie knew all the signs by now. She couldn't believe she'd ever missed how guarded Mal was when she was hiding something. Not for the last time, she asked herself how self-centered she had been to be blind about how Mal had been unhappy. "Are you dismissing me or your feelings?" she asked. "Either way that's not going to work for me anymore. I thought you understood you should stop. Because, just so you know, I will not let you do that anymore".

"Let?" asked Mal with a smirk. She wanted to tease her way out of it but with Evie's look she knew her princess was dead serious. She sighed. "Look, I'm glad Ben loves me, I really am. But that makes things more difficult in the long run I think..."

Now that Evie knew that Mal was open to talk she let go of her face. It took her so much self restrain to not grab another part of Mal's body. She just wanted to reach for her, but she didn't want to do that without Mal's go ahead. So she played with her hands, stopped breathing and waited for her to continue.

Althought Mal knew she needed to say it, she didn't want to hurt Evie again. That would be the 2nd time she let her down in a few days. That ought to be a record. "The thing is if I just wanted someone to see me and love me for who I am, I would never have left. I had you for that. I've never doubted of your feelings for me E. And you know how I feel about you. I wouldn't have run for that reason alone".

Ok that was new, Evie thought. Mal just admitted she ran. Now she was starting to regret asking because she was dead afraid of the answer. "What are you saying?" she asked anyway, because that was who she was, if Mal needed something, she would give it to her, no matter how afraid she was.

Mal stayed quiet for awhile. She wondered how powerful the wand was. Maybe if she used her powers and she channeled her grimoire with anything magic she could find, maybe she could make it even more powerful. Maybe it would be powerful enough to make someone disappear from existence. Not killing but making sure they were never borned in the first place. She would use it on herself and then evrything would be ok. She would never have hurt Ben or Evie and she wouldn't hurt them again. They would all do a lot better without... Wait, was she really considering that? She would need to work a bit on the spell because she never did anything close to being that complicated.  
She looked at the face of her princess, full of worry and pain. Evie was only like that about things that had somethings to do with Mal. Even back on the Isle she had been exiled because of Mal. The princess was the victim of Mal's existence since she was 6 years old. She deserved a shot at true happiness. But for now, Evie deserved at least an explanation. "I still don't belong here E., and apparently I don't belong on the Isle either because they hate me and want me dead" she said knowing how tired she sounded. "I don't belong anywhere anymore".

Evie was at a loss for words. She needed to find her voice back quickly. Mal needed her so she couldn't afford to be shocked. She opened her mouth but no words came out. Ok let's try that again. "You belong with me. Always" she managed to say in a whisper. She wanted to say how much she loved Mal like this was going to make everything better, but that would be about herself not about her little dragon. Besides, she knew this look on Mal's face, she saw the exact same one in the mirror for years during her exile when she was alone with her mother trying to be someone she was not. She knew that what someone else was feeling didn't really help in the long run it was more a burden than anything else. "I am going to make you go back to the Isle M., I promise." she said with a little bit more confidence. "I just need some time... Do you trust me?" she asked suddenly.

Surprise was all over Mal's face. Evie didn't appear to be overly hurt. She seemed to understand. Better, she was going to help her. "With my life" Mal answerred.

Evie nodded, pleased by the answer. "I will make you be ok again, and I will talk to Ben. We are going to make this ok for you Mal, trust me on that".

"You know I do E" Mal said. "But how are you going to do that?"

The need to touch her was too great to be ignored. She needed it for herself but she also needed to show Mal that this didn't change anything between them. Evie wrapped her in a tight hug and put her face in Mal's neck. "I don't know the specifics yet" she admitted. "But they hate you because they feel like you let them down. We are going to change that. I am going to convince Ben to make some changes about how functions the Isle. Not only some of the kids will come here every year but their life there will be better. Then we will send you there as a mediator or a representative. Who cares about how we call you. You will rule the Isle like you were meant to be. And I will come see you all the time or you will come here. We will make it work I promise!"

That was not the worst plan ever. Mal knew they needed to work on those specifics and she knew she will need to wait a little while for this to happen. But she felt like she could breath again. She was going to go home again and she'll make it liveable for everyone there. She could wait if she kept that in mind.  
Gently, she moved Evie away from her neck because she needed to see her face. She locked their eyes to convey everything she was feeling. "I love you Princess" she said softly feeling her heart growing again in her chest. Then, without letting time for Evie to say it back, she kissed her. If Evie wanted fire she was going to give her fire.


End file.
